


Three Line Drabbles

by nosmithshere



Category: IndyCar RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosmithshere/pseuds/nosmithshere
Summary: Exercises in writing short fics about racing drivers.





	1. Pagoda at Sunset (Alex/Marco)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradleyJardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine/gifts).



> Tables of word prompts from [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/82878.html), starting with Table A (30-A).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word #23: Tower Block

One of the perks of winning the Indianapolis 500 is being able to talk your way into the Pagoda at any given time. After the open practice session had ended for the day, Alexander took Marco up to the Pagoda Suites, armed with a dinner of Jimmy John's sandwiches procured by an assistant. They sat together just like any other couple enjoying a May al fresco spring dinner: in companionable silence, munching away at turkey subs and watching the Sun disappear behind the Paddock stands, as their legs settled in a criss-cross pattern underneath the metal table, ankle against ankle, knee brushing against calf, while early evening slowed around them.


	2. What a Life (Simon/Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word #4: Puppy Love

Norman doesn't see what all the fuss is about, as Will pushes the inflatable popsicle float he's standing on across the pool back to Simon. A dog deserves a bit of fun from time to time, especially when serving two masters as driven as his can be, at times--either growling with excited over winning a race or growling with upset at not winning another race--and if they want to send him back and forth on a pool float, he's perfectly happy to laze about and do a bit of tail wagging, as long as they all end up in a cuddle pile. Hopefully not *in* the water, though.


	3. The Truth, Revealed (Conor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word #1: Evidence

Conor lifted the cake box's lid and was floored, greeted by a cake design he absolutely did not expect: a frosting-rendered photograph of three of his mechanics standing inside his rented Indy 500 motorhome, grinning wildly at their pranking handiwork, his bedroom stuffed with inflated balloons clearly visible behind them. The bus prank wasn't perpetrated by TK or Pat McAfee and his motorized cooler-riding fuckboy entourage or even Alex and Hinch, but  _his own team's crew._ He laughed along with them, but small shreds of doubt and distrust, built up inside him over his car's constant issues over the season, sprouted in fields of newborn shock and surprise and quickly grew.


	4. Lounging with Intent (Marco/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word #14: Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A present for @bradleyjardine.

Trapped between a shirtless Marco and the sofa’s throw pillows against his back, James nestled his face into the crook of Marco’s neck, mouthing and nipping at the bare skin within his reach. His free hand wandered across Marco's abdomen, drawing ever closer to the waistband of his shorts.

Instead of asking James politely—or otherwise--to stop teasing, Marco responded by rubbing his left hip against James' crotch until the movement elicited a moan, then tipped his head up by his scruffy chin to capture his lips in a kiss that let James know his actions were not unnoticed.


	5. Hip Revolutions (Gabby/Zach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word #21: Aloof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a comment by C.

As Zach watched Gabby expertly swing his hips to the music blaring near the food stalls at the fancy pre-race party, he was reminded yet again of Gabby's ease with sensuality, not ashamed in the least to lose himself in a beat while spooning a cream-covered cookie confection specifically made for him into his mouth. Zach could never let himself be that loose in public. He couldn't bring himself to step into Gabby's personal space and sway with him in syncopation, in slowly burning seductive harmony.


End file.
